


Tell Me

by CirrusGrey



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Short, Spoilers for season three finale, Transcript Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: A quiet moment, caught on tape.





	Tell Me

[CLICK]

[Shuffling papers]

**ARCHIVIST**

[Strained] I- I- 

...I listened to the tapes. The ones that were recorded when I was... in the hospital. 

...I didn't- I need- [Deep breath]

[Chair scrapes, footsteps, door opens]

**ARCHIVIST**

Martin. Could you come in here for a minute?

**MARTIN**

[Faint, getting louder with approach] Yeah, of course.

[Door closes]

**MARTIN**

What's up?

**ARCHIVIST**

I- I listened to the tapes. The- the new ones.

**MARTIN**

Oh.

**ARCHIVIST**

Are- are you alright?

**MARTIN**

Honestly? No. But I will be. It helps, having you back.

**ARCHIVIST**

Right. Um, look, I- [Deep breath]

I'm not good for you, Martin. I'm not- I'm not a good person. I'm not even sure I  _ am _ a person, anymore.

**MARTIN**

[Small laugh] You're still you, Jon. That's all that matters to me. But I- I get it, I don't expect you to- 

[Sigh] I'm just glad you're okay. I don't expect anything to change between us, you don't have to try to justify it. 

...Was that all you wanted to talk to me about?

**ARCHIVIST**

Wait. I-

[Desperately] Tell me you're better off without me.

**MARTIN**

What?

**ARCHIVIST**

Tell me to stay away. Tell me it's safer if I keep my distance. Please. 

**MARTIN**

I- I can't do that, Jon. I- ...whatever we are, colleagues or friends or... It's better for me if you're close. 

**ARCHIVIST**

[Sigh] I hope to god you're right, because I'm finding it harder and harder to listen to my own reasoning to the contrary. 

...Tell me to stay away and I will. I promise. 

**MARTIN**

I'm not going to do that, Jon. 

**ARCHIVIST**

[Softly] Thank you, Martin.

[Louder] In that case, would you like to go out to dinner after work?

[CLICK]


End file.
